Historias de un nuevo comienzo
by Leeran
Summary: /Tsuna era un herbívoro, pero uno que apreciaba la vida. Sólo que evidentemente la vida no lo apreciaba a él. Gen!Fic/ Gekokujou. Universo Alterno. Leer advertencias y notas, por favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen. El universo del AU, tho, es completamente mío :).

**Advertencias (Generales): _Universo Alternativo._** No digan que no advertí. Diversos pairings a lo largo de las viñetas (es todo medio, hm... orgioso). Puede haber leves spoilers por personajes. Cada viñeta tendrá sus propias advertencias, SEAN ATENTOS. Gracias :D.

**Claim:** Gokudera+Tsuna (O Gokudera/Tsuna). Aunque es estrictamente gen, puede verse como un leve shonen ai si son malpensados (?).

**Notas: **Este AU salió de un pedido de Lexy D Miyu en un meme de hecho, aunque no es esta viñeta la del pedido, sino la que subiré luego como segunda xDU (Sin embargo las pongo en orden cronológico, para no hacer más lío. Ya esto es medio raro, so). Es un AU post-apocaliptico con elementos varios de fantasía, advierto desde ya, aunque se centra más en las relaciones de los personajes.

Sobre esta viñeta en particular... espero no enredar mucho a la gente xDU. No sé si logré que se entendiera bien *sigh*.

**Historias de un nuevo comienzo.**

**1. Es bueno saber que no estás solo.**

Tsuna se queda en silencio observando aquella impecable casa. Puede sentir a Gokudera mirándolo expectante, pero él no se siente capaz de responderle. No quiere aceptar, no cree que lo merezca, pero las palabras del joven siguen resonando en su cabeza.

"_Si no es por eso, por favor acéptalo como un favor de parte de un amigo"_.

Y allí está la clave. En aquella palabra a la que nunca se sintió particularmente apegado, y que Gokudera utiliza por primera vez para definir esa curiosa relación que han desarrollado con el tiempo. Amistad.

Y es la primera vez en muchos años en que se da cuenta que ha estado solo.

Eso es lo que significa la oferta del joven. No tener que estar más solo.

Es entonces cuando nota que desde el momento en que Gokudera le sonrió de esa manera y dijo con tal seriedad aquellas palabras, él ya había aceptado la propuesta.

Le mira a los ojos, aún en silencio. Pero sabe qué terminará diciendo. Sabe que es inútil dar más vueltas al asunto.

**· · ·**

No recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido el día que conoció a Gokudera. Pero a pesar de las lagunas mentales, nunca podría borrar de su memoria lo que había presenciado.

Porque cuando aquel monstruo apareció frente a sus ojos, la cosa más grotesca que había visto en su vida, creyó que iba a morir literalmente del miedo. Se había quedado paralizado frente a la criatura, incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Un monstruo con sólo medio cuerpo, un gran brazo saliéndole del pecho, plumas negras en el lugar donde debería haber cabello… y aquella expresión feroz que había sido lo que realmente le había paralizado. No había palabras reales para describir lo que era esa criatura.

Y había sido Gokudera quien se había interpuesto entre él y esa bestia.

—Corre, idiota.

Pero Tsuna era capaz de reaccionar. No movió un músculo ni siquiera cuando aquel joven extraño, que minutos antes había sido todo menos amable con él y ahora estaba _salvándolo_, hizo lo posible por luchar contra aquella cosa. No movió un músculo cuando escuchó nuevamente el grito dirigido a él que le decía que _huyera de una maldita vez_. Fue sólo cuando vio a Gokudera caer, incapaz de dar más batalla, que reaccionó.

Sólo recordaba que en ese momento algo había surgido en él. Una fuerza inexplicable, una confianza que nunca había sentido en su vida, una comprensión del mundo que venía naturalmente a su cabeza, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, pero que nunca antes había experimentado. Y lo más importante: una seguridad absoluta de que podía derrotar a esa criatura.

(Y sabía, aunque no pudiera verla, de aquella llama que había aparecido en su frente, tan inexplicable como toda esa situación).

Pero lo siguiente que recordaba, luego de despertar de una especie de trance, era al monstruo que se encontraba bajo sus pies, completamente inmóvil, y la mirada verde reflejando pura sorpresa posada sobre él.

**· · ·**

Había intentado huir después de eso, aunque no sin ayudar primero a Gokudera, considerando que sus heridas eran su culpa después de todo. Aún así, apenas había hecho eso, prácticamente desapareció entre los escombros y los restos de los edificios de la antigua ciudad que antes se había erguido allí, camino al asentamiento en el que vivía.

Por unos meses se pudo sentir a salvo de aquellos recuerdos. Mas poco duró.

—¡Jefe! —gritó una voz conocida a sus espaldas, aunque Tsuna no se dio por aludido (no tenía por qué, él no era jefe de nadie) hasta que una mano le agarró del hombro para detenerlo, haciendo que pegara un salto del susto—. ¡A-al fin lo encontré, Jefe!

Tsuna se volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba, para encontrarse con aquel joven de cabello grisáceo.

_Oh, no_.

—…¿"Jefe"? —Fue lo primero que atinó a decir por la sorpresa.

—Ah… Es cierto. C-comprendo si el Jefe ya no me recuerda —murmuró Gokudera, como si creyera que Tsuna se la pasaba salvando desconocidos de monstruos terroríficos todo el tiempo.

_¿Qué demonios?_

—No, no. Eres Gokudera-kun, ¿cierto? —Levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador—. Te recuerdo, pero…

El rostro del joven se iluminó tanto al escuchar esas palabras, que Tsuna no pudo continuar.

…_¿Qué. Demonios?_

_**· · ·**_

Desde ese día se había vuelto una rutina para ambos encontrarse en aquel asentamiento. Tsuna se quejaba internamente de eso, pues el otro joven era un desastre andante. A donde fuese que iban, siempre terminaba provocando problemas que _él_ debía arreglar luego.

Pero en el fondo se divertía. Aunque no comprendiera la devoción que el muchacho sentía por él.

Y la verdad era que durante aquellos meses, el peso que cargaba en sus hombros desde la muerte de sus padres había comenzado a desaparecer lentamente. Como si ahora alguien estuviera ayudándolo a llevarlo.

(Tal vez, sólo tal vez, era por eso que inconcientemente esperaba todos los días escuchar aquella voz llamándolo, y ver la brillante sonrisa que Gokudera le dedicaba –sólo a él- cada vez que se encontraban).

Fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que el joven casualmente se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su casa antes de irse.

—Ah, no. No tengo casa, Gokudera-kun —respondió Tsuna con naturalidad, porque ciertamente, la mayoría de la gente en esos tiempos no tenía una vivienda real. No se le hacía extraño en lo más mínimo.

Continuó caminando tranquilamente, tardando en darse cuenta que Gokudera se había detenido en seco.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al notarlo.

—El Jefe no puede vivir en la calle.

Tsuna parpadeó sorprendido, al tiempo que la mano del otro joven se cerró sobre su muñeca, y comenzó a arrastrarlo de camino a un lugar que el castaño no conocía.

**· · ·**

Así llegó a esa casa en la que ahora está. A esa decisión. A tener que escuchar esas palabras que le afectan de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho. A tener que ver esa sonrisa a la que _definitivamente_ no puede negarse. A tener que aceptar vivir con Gokudera por eso mismo.

Y más importante, a darse cuenta de que, por primera vez en muchos años, tiene un amigo en el cual confiar.

* * *

Fue raro para mí que Gokudera no le dijera "Décimo" a Tsuna, pero... xDU. En fin.

Los comentarios son bienvenidos :'D.


	2. Chapter 2

+ **Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece. El universo post-apocalíptico sí (?).  
+ **Advertencias: **Yaoi. Universo Alterno.  
+ **Claim: **Fon/Gokudera.  
+** Para: **Lexy D Miyu, que me lo pidió en un meme.

+ **Notas: **No me hubiera vuelto a acercar a un pairing tan difícil de no ser por el meme *sigh*. Pero bueno, en fin. Esta viñeta fue la que empezó todo el AU de hecho.

Oh, y me gustaría hacer una aclaración con respecto a todo el AU en general: No es una historia continuada (aunque haya una trama principal que hila todas las viñetas), sólo son drabbles o escenas sueltas de cosas que ocurren en este universo alterno. Repito: Las viñetas NO son capítulos, y por ende, no tienen un orden específico tampoco. Pueden leerse de cualquier manera, aunque algunas hagan referencia a otras (por ejemplo, esta viñeta hace una pequeña referencia a la anterior, pero en realidad esta fue escrita primero :3). Y ya, eso es todo~. Quería decirlo por si acaso, aunque nadie lea esto ºoº.

**Historias de un nuevo comienzo.**

**2. Un buen motivo para reconsiderar.**

Los bebés llevaban algún tiempo viviendo con ellos. Tsuna los había encontrado por casualidad cuando recorría las ruinas de la ciudad más cercana al asentamiento en el que vivían. Cuando los había llevado a la modesta vivienda que compartía con Gokudera (o en la que era más bien un invitado), su amigo sólo aceptado que se quedaran con ellos porque creía firmemente que se trataban de alienígenas (idea de la que Tsuna intentó disuadirlo, pero fue imposible).

A la mañana siguiente de ese encuentro, en la casa sólo habían quedado cuatro de los siete bebés, los otros tres habiendo abandonado por su cuenta el lugar con diversas excusas ("no me pagan por quedarme en este basurero", "el gran Skull-sama merece algo mejor que esto", "no tengo ningún interés en permanecer aquí"), lo cual había preocupado algo a Tsuna, aunque su compañero dijo que los extraterrestres podían cuidarse por sí solos.

Y desde entonces, Gokudera comenzó a acosar a preguntas a los bebés restantes, siguiéndolos a todos lados y estudiando sus comportamientos cuando tenía tiempo libre. Tsuna no podía quejarse demasiado, no sentía que tuviera el derecho (cuando después de todo, su amigo le había dado un lugar para vivir, que no era poco en esos tiempos difíciles), y debía admitir que le causaba curiosidad saber de dónde veían esos niños a los que habían terminado alojando.

Después de todo, no todos los días se veían bebés tan pequeños hablando más fluidamente que él, vistiendo ropa tan extraña, y siendo tan habilidosos en la batalla. Aunque por otra parte, había aprendido a las malas que algunas cosas eran mejor no preguntarlas, y sencillamente aceptar que el mundo no era tan simple como uno creía, que había _otras_ cosas allí afuera.

Y aunque para ambos seguía siendo desconcertante la aparición de esos bebés, habían aprendido a adaptarse a la vida con ellos rápidamente. Finalmente, habían tenido que adaptarse a muchas otras cosas durante los últimos años. Ellos y lo poco que quedaba de la humanidad.

A pesar de que los niños no eran precisamente las cositas más adorables del universo (y de hecho, tres de ellos eran _muy_ espartanos), no tardaron en formarse curiosos lazos entre ellos. Tsuna descubrió que tenía una buena relación con todos (relativamente hablando, al menos la mayoría disfrutaba torturarlo), en especial con Reborn, quien a los golpes lo había ayudado en varias situaciones difíciles antes. Por su parte, Gokudera parecía tener una relación especial con Fon, ya que él era el único que parecía tener paciencia suficiente para responder sus extravagantes preguntas. A la fuerza, el joven había aprendido a seguir únicamente a ese bebé, pues los otros no lo tomaban tan bien (en especial Reborn y Lal), con lo que había terminado pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo pegado a él, analizando su comportamiento.

(Claro que repetía una y otra vez que Fon no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero no podía abandonar sus investigaciones por eso; y por su parte, al bebé le gustaba bastante Gokudera).

Aquella mañana, Tsuna abandonó la casa con tres de los cuatro bebés para ir en busca de comida. Fon había decidido quedarse, y a Gokudera esa tarea le tocaría al día siguiente, con lo que esos dos se habían quedado solos en la morada. Él ya sabía qué ocurriría: su amigo aprovecharía para acosar al niño a preguntas.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes no son realmente bebés. Lo cual no es nuevo, pero… —dijo Gokudera, con sus lentes puestos y un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones en sus manos. Fon lo miró soltando un "¿Hmm?" mientras sonreía divertido. El joven lo señaló acusadoramente—. ¡Estoy seguro de que su apariencia está relacionada con esos chupetes que todos tienen!

El bebé no perdió la sonrisa divertida en ningún momento (incluso cuando el otro había acertado, para su sorpresa). Bebió un sorbo de té con tranquilidad, tomándose su tiempo y, de paso, acabando con la paciencia del muchacho.

—Creo que ya te he dicho que no somos extraterrestres. —Fon soltó un suspiro, pero no añadió nada más.

Y por eso, todos esos niños acababan con su paciencia, aún cuando Gokudera quería ser un buen emisario de los _homo sapiens_ y no insultar a una especie alienígena asesinando a uno de los suyos.

—He estudiado su comportamiento lo suficiente para saber que no hay forma de que sean humanos —continuó el joven, tratando de sonar inteligente y no molesto como estaba. Pero no le duró demasiado tiempo—. ¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir de mi teoría?

Fon dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, para luego llevarse una mano a su pacificador rojo. Instantáneamente, una luz del mismo color lo rodeó, y cuando ésta finalmente se desvaneció, Gokudera pudo ver lo que parecía ser una versión adulta del niño. Alto, de largo cabello negro y ojos castaños, _demasiado_ atractivo para su bien (haciendo incluso que la atención del muchacho se dividiera entre este hecho y la euforia de haber acertado en su teoría).

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó con los ojos brillándole de excitación.

El hombre le sonrió de una forma que no era habitual. Gokudera no lo sabía, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo para quedarse en esa forma, y ya que había hecho el esfuerzo de mostrarse con su apariencia real, Fon aprovecharía la oportunidad.

El joven no pudo empezar con su nueva tanda de preguntas, porque un segundo después de su exclamación, un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos, impidiéndole por completo hablar. Pero no le importó, porque de repente no tenía ganas de decir nada.

Tsuna abrió la puerta de la casa, listo para anunciar su llegada con la comida, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando vio a aquel hombre (vagamente parecido a uno de los bebés que vivían con ellos) besando a Gokudera, mientras el otro mostraba en su rostro la misma expresión de shock que posiblemente tenía Tsuna en ese momento. Excepto que esa expresión desapareció rápidamente, y el joven pasó a corresponder el beso, llevando una mano a la nuca de Fon para profundizar incluso más.

…Tal vez deberían reconsiderar la idea de que esos "niños" continuaran viviendo en la misma casa que ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

+ **Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece. El universo del AU sí.  
+ **Advertencias:** Lo de siempre: Alternative Universe.  
+ **Claim: **Tsuna+Mukuro. ¡Gen, yay!

+ **Notas: **Primero, quiero agradecer a Carleigh Freda por recordarme que siempre hay alguien que lee los fics de uno, el tema es que les da paja comentarlos (?). Que tampoco puedo quejarme mucho porque he estado en ese lugar 8DU.

Volviendo al tema (?), esta es una de las únicas cosas pasables que me quedan para subir a :'D. Debo escribir mejor, rly... Y organizarme con algunos fics (?). En fin, esta es la **primera parte de dos**, o sea que esta viñeta es continuada con la siguiente.

¡Oh! Y porque es importante, voy a resaltar que en este fic está suelto el primer indicio de que esta serie de viñetas tiene una especie de plot o algo así (?). ¿Yay? :DU.

**Historias de un nuevo comienzo.**

**3. Segundo encuentro: el pervertido posesivo y la coleccionista de libros**_ (parte I)._

Al responder a la puerta aquella mañana, luego de ser despertado por los estruendosos golpes que alguien estaba dando a la misma, confirmó sus sospechas de que toda la gente que Gokudera conocía daba tanto (o más) miedo que él.

Porque cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada, se encontró con un afilado tridente que apuntaba en dirección a su cuello dándole la bienvenida. Tsuna respondió con un chillido de espanto, incapaz de mover un músculo para retroceder, como su mente le gritaba que hiciera.

—Dile a Gokudera Hayato que si vuelve a molestar a _mi_ Chrome, yo mismo me encargaré de que su cabeza pase a ser parte de la decoración de mi casa —dijo el extraño joven que sostenía el arma, sonriéndole de una forma bastante maliciosa.

Sin que Tsuna pudiera contestar, el desconocido se marchó luego de decir esas palabras, dejándolo plantado en la puerta, aterrorizado y sin saber qué pensar de aquella bizarra escena.

Fue una voz infantil a sus espaldas la que le quitó la parálisis producida por el miedo de tan "agradable" saludo.

—Parece que ya conociste al segundo, inútil.

Tsuna se volvió a ver a Reborn, sin comprender sus palabras en lo más mínimo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Pero el bebé no respondió a su pregunta, en cambio, dándole una fuerte patada en la pierna, le exigió descaradamente:

—Apresúrate y prepara el desayuno, idiota. Tenemos hambre.

Y eso hizo que Tsuna rápidamente olvidara el tema, sintiéndose abusado nuevamente por aquellos huéspedes de su casa.

Desgraciadamente, ese había sido solamente el primer encuentro de muchos con Rokudo Mukuro.


	4. Chapter 4

+ **Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece.  
+ **Advertencias: **Universo Alterno.  
+ **Claim: **Tsuna, Chrome, Gokudera, Mukuro. (Todo en plan gen y sin pairing, pero que hay hints, no lo negaré~).

+ **Notas: **Segunda parte de la viñeta anterior. Si dividí esto en dos partes, fue principalmente porque tenía que subir la primera para el Reto Diario y se me acababa el tiempo :'D. Así que estas dos viñetas son casi una misma partida en dos.

Quiero aclarar algo tonto que olvidé decir en la viñeta anterior. El título de estos dos ficsitos se refiere a Mukuro como "pervertido posesivo", ¿cierto? Y no, no es porque no lo quiera o algo, olvidé decir que esa es la forma en que Gokudera se refiere a él en este AU, coff. El problema es que escribí muuuuchas versiones de estas dos viñetas antes de decidirme, y ese apelativo surgió en una de ellas, que luego descarté. En fin, de ahí salió el título de este drabblecito, no vaya a ser cosa que lo consideren bashing o algo (?).

Oh, y por cierto, SÉ que dije que entiendo que la gente no deje reviews porque les da flojera... Que no significa que no los quiera igual, eh :'D Me gusta saber qué opinan de esto (?).

**Historias de un nuevo comienzo.**

**4. Segundo encuentro: El pervertido posesivo y la coleccionista de libros **_(parte II)._

Su primer encuentro con Chrome Dokuro fue más tranquilo que el que había tenido con Mukuro. Había ocurrido días después de la amenaza del hombre, de la cual había informado a Gokudera, arrepintiéndose cuando el joven abandonó la casa para regresar horas más tarde, lleno de heridas y con una expresión de malhumor sólo un poco menos intensa que la que había tenido al momento de irse.

Nunca se enteró de qué había sido todo aquello, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer preguntar.

Aún así, días después se encontró con Chrome. La joven apareció en su puerta al igual que lo había hecho Mukuro, aunque con un inofensivo libro en sus manos en lugar de un tridente.

—Uhm, ¿tú eres el Jefe de… Gokudera? —vaciló un poco antes de pronunciar el nombre, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a usarlo (y ciertamente no estaba, pero el joven le había pedido que dejara de decirle "Hombre bomba", ya que no era un terrorista –aunque la gente del asentamiento creyera lo contrario, aparentemente-).

—¡Que no soy su jefe! —respondió Tsuna con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la sien. Suspiró al ver la expresión confundida de la muchacha—. Lo siento, es sólo que…

La chica asintió levemente, y le extendió el libro que llevaba en sus manos.

—¿Podrías por favor entregarle eso a Gokudera? —preguntó tímidamente.

"_Al menos ella no amenaza"_. Tsuna tomó el objeto y sonrió.

—Claro, no hay… —No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la joven rápidamente abandonó el lugar sin esperar respuesta.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo podía esperar que su amigo conociera gente normal?

Desde aquel día, se encontró a Chrome en varias oportunidades. Se volvió costumbre para ella llevarle libros a Gokudera, y Tsuna era el encargado de entregarlos cuando el muchacho no estaba por ahí. Intentó invitarla a entrar a la casa varias veces, pero ella sólo aceptaba si Hayato estaba allí.

Y lo peor de todo, algo que Tsuna _nunca_ iba a entender, era que tiempo después Chrome comenzó a llamarlo "Jefe" también, para su frustración.

Lo cual posiblemente fue el desencadenante del segundo encuentro que tuvo con Mukuro, meses después de conocer a Chrome. Fue muy parecido al primero: cuando Tsuna abrió la puerta, se encontró con un tridente dirigido a su cuello.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿quieres explicarme por qué Chrome te llama "Jefe" _a ti_?

Tragó saliva.

Definitivamente no quería conocer más de los "amigos" de Gokudera.


	5. Chapter 5

+ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen.

+ **Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Spoilers del Arco del Futuro por un personaje en la segunda parte de esta viñeta.

+ **Claim:** Tsuna, Hibari. (En sentido gen.)

+ **Notas:** Ahora que dejé el RD y tengo que estudiar para los finales, puede que me tarde más en escribir la continuación de esto (y de cualquiera de mis fics), pero haré lo posible. Also, tengo bastante acumulado sin subir |D;

**Historias de un nuevo comienzo.**

**5. Herbívoro pero feliz.**_ (Parte I)._

Nadie se metía en el camino de Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna tenía eso muy claro, de hecho. Como toda prueba, bastaba con decir que no había visto a ese chico a menos de un par de cuadras de distancia. Siempre había procurado mantenerse lejos de él cada vez que se mostraba en su asentado (lo cual era muy raro). Todos sabían qué ocurría a los que se interponían en el camino de ese chico.

Él no quería terminar "mordido hasta la muerte" por el gran carnívoro del pueblo. Oh, sí. Tsuna era un herbívoro, pero uno que apreciaba la vida.

Sólo que evidentemente la vida no lo apreciaba a él.

Tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor, en busca de un lugar donde esconderse para huir sin ser notado. No había uno, desde luego. Por eso había terminado allí en primer lugar. Se había topado con uno de los monstruos que rondaban por los escombros de las viejas ciudades y las zonas deshabitadas por los humanos, y sin siquiera un arbusto tras el cual ocultar su presencia había requerido ir hasta el único refugio sólido que podía divisar desde donde estaba.

Esa casa en medio de la nada misma.

Su primera impresión había sido que obviamente estaba vacía. ¿Quién viviría en un lugar como ese, atestado de monstruos de todo tipo? Era un suicidio. Pero a él le serviría como un escondite temporal, hasta que la criatura se fuera y él pudiera regresar a su casa. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, había abierto la puerta trasera de la vivienda y se había metido rápidamente.

Su sorpresa al ver lo que se encontraba dentro de ese lugar había sido indescriptible.

Allí había niños.

Todos de distintas edades, pero casi todos ellos con algo en común: se veían indefensos, frágiles, una presa fácil para cualquier monstruo. Eran niños que no deberían haber sobrevivido esos tiempos en un lugar como ese.

Y allí estaban, sin embargo. Cinco niños. Todos viéndose sanos, felices incluso.

Ninguno pareció fijarse en él en un inicio, aunque Tsuna estaba demasiado sorprendido para pensar en ocultarse. ¿Cómo seguían esos chicos vivos? ¿Y si eran peligrosos? ¿Por qué estaban allí…?

La respuesta a todas sus preguntas fue lo que hizo que el castaño se planteara enfrentar al monstruo del que se había estado escondiendo en primer lugar.

Porque en la entrada de la casa, que acababa de abrirse, había aparecido nada menos que Hibari Kyoya.

La vida realmente no lo apreciaba.


End file.
